Bartender
by Dalhia-L
Summary: Levi no puede permitirse llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo en el bar "Subterráneo" donde encontrará una misteriosa e interesante sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Les dejo este pequeño fanfic, no estoy muy segura si dejarlo como un one-short o extenderlo un poco, me gustaría saber su opinión. XD

Atte: Dalhia

Saludos XD

P.D. para quienes leen "Un Inusual Verano" una disculpa, he estado un tanto ocupada pero estoy esforzándome para entregarles el siguiente capitulo (a partir de aquí viene lo bueno chicos xD); nos vemos pronto. =D

* * *

No podía llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo, eran las 17:40hrs y estaba a medio camino, miró su reloj por enésima vez –"Debo darme prisa"- pensó el hombre con cabello azabache mientras aceleraba el paso.

Por fortuna, arribó al lugar unos 5 minutos antes de las 6 de la tarde, los ojos grisáceos se enfocaron en el anuncio del establecimiento "El Subterráneo" –Aquí es…- . Al entrar pudo notar la música instrumental en el ambiente, la luz tenue en el lugar hacia juego con los colores de las paredes mientras varias mesas circulares (suficientes para dos personas) estaban distribuidas por todo el establecimiento; en medio de la zona un escenario compuesto por un piano de cola, una batería, dos bancos vacíos con sus micrófonos y uno extra colocado delante de todos los instrumentos.

El azabache busco con la vista los alrededores hasta encontrar la barra que se encontraba al fondo del lugar, se dirigió hasta allá esperando encontrar a alguien, al acercarse vio a un hombre alto, rubio, su cabello cubría ligeramente sus ojos claros y con un bigote bien arreglado; vistiendo una playera manga corta, pantalones y zapatos de vestir de color negro.

-Oye-

-Disculpa amigo pero abrimos a las 7 de la noche, vuelve más tarde- responde

-No vine a beber- dice el azabache –Me citaron a esta hora por el empleo-

-Oh, entonces tú debes ser Levi- se acerca un poco como si quisiera olfatearlo

-¡¿Qué mierda?!- se aleja del rubio por inercia

-Descuida, Mike sólo lo hace para molestar- se escucha una voz grave acercándose a la barra –Bienvenido al equipo Levi- saluda otro rubio ojiazul, con el cabello bien peinado y cejas ligeramente pobladas; vestido con un traje azul índigo, una camisa blanca manga larga y zapatos de vestir del mismo color del traje.

-Como digas…-

-Te entrego la llave de tu gaveta, ahí está tu uniforme, trabajarás con Mike los primeros días, te asesorará en caso de que lo necesites- el otro rubio asiente mientras el ojiazul le entrega la llave al pelinegro –Date prisa, abriremos en menos de una hora-

Levi tardo cerca de 10 minutos en regresar de nuevo a la barra, portando el mismo uniforme que Mike, una playera manga corta, pantalones y zapatos de color negro. Mike le mostro donde se encontraban los instrumentos y licores de la barra antes de comenzar con la jornada de trabajo.

* * *

-Para ser tu primer día no lo haces nada mal- Menciona Mike luego de observar el desempeño del pelinegro durante las primeras horas de la jornada.

-No es la primera vez que trabajo como bartender- responde el azabache

-Se nota- sonríe, el rubio mira su reloj marcando pasadas las 22:00hrs –Oye Levi, prepara una margarita de fresa y una soda-

-En un momento- el hombre prepara el pedido en menos de 5 minutos – ¿Para quién es?-

-Para las recién llegadas – responde

Un par de mujeres entran al bar, ambas siendo de alta estatura, la primera de cabello rubio corto y ojos azules, usando pantalones de vestir oscuros, zapatos negros y una blusa roja manga larga. La otra en cambio usaba una chamarra oscura mientras ocultaba su rostro con el gorro de la misma, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros, portando una pequeña maleta. La rubia se dirige a la barra mientras la otra va en dirección al área de empleados.

-Tardamos más de lo pensado- comienza a decir la rubia mientras toma la margarita de fresa y da un ligero trago

-No te preocupes Nanaba, Erwin está ocupado además los chicos apenas están llegando- lo dice mientras ve de reojo a un pequeño grupo que tomaban asiento en el escenario

-Es bueno saberlo…- Nanaba da otro sorbo a su trago y mira al azabache –Tú eres el nuevo, ¿cierto? Nanaba un placer- sonríe

-Levi- responde

Wow – ríe un poco –En fin, espero que te guste el show de esta noche, nos vemos más tarde chicos- se va sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Mike y llevándose la margarita como el vaso de soda al área de empleados

Mike sólo mira hacia un lado ocultando su sonrojo

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que los músicos iniciaran con el show, la música era suave, ideal para la atmosfera del "Subterráneo". Los clientes seguían llegando y con ello los pedidos, mismos que Levi cumplía en tiempo record sin descuidar la calidad del trago cuyo resultado era sus propinas y uno que otro número telefónico (en su mayoría mujeres), el hombre simplemente tomaba los papeles tirándolos a la basura.

-No tienes consideración ¿verdad?- pregunta Mike luego de ver como el pelinegro tiraba otra nota al bote de basura detrás de la barra

-Sólo ensucian, no me interesa- responde

Las luces poco a poco comenzaron apagarse hasta quedar en completa oscuridad, el sonido de la música se fue apagando mientras los clientes guardaban silencio. –"¿Acaso quieren que trabaje a oscuras?"- pensó el origris pero antes de emitir una palabra se detuvo debido a una hermosa y misteriosa voz se anunciaba en el establecimiento, unas cuantas luces se iluminaban marcando un camino hasta el escenario, en tanto los músicos comenzaron acompañar el canto. Los clientes dirigieron su miradas hacia el camino de luz esperando la aparición de la estrella del "subterráneo"; la voz seguía avanzando en la oscuridad rehusándose aparecer por el trayecto marcado. De pronto el camino se apagó y en un instante el escenario se iluminó por completo haciendo la "aparición" de la cantante.

Los clientes comenzaron aplaudir en señal de bienvenida mientras Levi observaba a la chica, una mujer alta, de cabello castaño sujetado por una coleta alta bien ajustada con risos en el pelo, tez morena, ojos expresivos color chocolate, portando un ligero maquillaje resaltando su mirada y labios en un tono rojizo; usando un vestido de noche color carmesí, ligeramente entallado de cuello alto con un amplio escote en la espalda y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

La chica dirigía su miraba a todos los presentes moviendo su cuerpo de manera un tanto provocativa mientras interpretaba la canción con su hermosa voz; continúo con su rutina hasta fijarse en la mirada de un par de ojos grises provenientes de la barra, el encuentro fue por unos segundos pero suficientes para llamar la atención de la artista.

El show continúo durante un par de horas, en tanto, el pelinegro no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no pasaba 5 segundos sin darle una rápida mirada al escenario sin descuidar su trabajo y ella hacia lo mismo (con menos frecuencia de lo que desearía). –Buen trabajo Nana- menciona el rubio quien prepara otra margarita de fresa para entregársela a la rubia quien regresaba de nuevo a la barra.

-Siempre es un placer- responde luego de tomar un sorbo –El único problema es llegar a tiempo- ríe un poco

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo va el chico nuevo?- pregunta un tanto curiosa

-Hace bien su trabajo- Mike observa un momento al azabache para después acercarse a Nanaba y susurrarle algo, cosa que le causa una pequeña risa a la rubia.

Treinta minutos después la cantante termina su presentación, los clientes aplaudían satisfechos mientras las luces del escenario fueron apagándose nuevamente regresando a la completa oscuridad (tiempo suficiente para que la chica saliera del lugar sin ser vista), volviendo a la iluminación habitual.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo. Nos vemos dentro de dos días- Nanaba se despegó un poco de la barra -no tardó mucho en irse nuevamente hacia al área de empleados.

Levi mira su reloj que marca pasadas las 4 de la madrugada, se había quedado una hora más para limpiar su área de trabajo. Mike le dio unas últimas instrucciones además de su horario de trabajo al finalizar el periodo de prueba. Mientras regresaba a su departamento no dejaba de pensar en la chica de cabellos castaños, su voz, su mirada un tanto misteriosa y desafiante no permitía quitársela de encima. –"Creo que me gustará mucho este empleo…"- pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos: luego de pensarlo decidí seguir con esta historia, el final no fue del todo mi agrado así que lo ampliaré un poco más. espero que lo disfruten al igual de sus comentarios.

saludos =D

Atte: Dalhia

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de 3 meses desde que el hombre de cabello azabache y ojos grisáceos comenzó a trabajar en el "subterráneo" al igual de ser cautivado por ese par de ojos color chocolate, cuya voz es la estrella principal cada noche. Durante las primeras semanas no podía apartar su vista de ella, la manera en como interpretaba sus canciones, los movimientos sugerentes de su cuerpo, sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, sus caderas, su cintura, su busto ligeramente resaltado gracias a su vestuario; esa hermosa voz proveniente de sus labios carnosos y sobretodo esos bellos y misteriosos ojos.

Para la chica castaña era difícil o casi imposible mirar al pelinegro de manera discreta mientras realiza su actuación. Desde que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez no podía dejar de mirarlo; veía como el hombre la devoraba con la mirada pero no con deseo sino curiosidad queriendo descubrir quién era realmente…

…al menos eso intuía…

La castaña estiró sus hombros elevándolos hacia arriba marcando una ligera pausa a su trabajo. Se encontraba en su departamento, sentada en medio de su sala frente a su computadora portátil; usando una blusa blanca de tirantes y un short verde, acomodo un poco sus lentes para revisar la hora marcada en su laptop.

–"Son las 5, Nana no tardará en llegar"- pensó

Con algo de pereza apagó su computadora y acomodo sus cosas esparcidas a lo largo de la habitación. No pasaron 15 minutos cuando el sonido de la puerta principal se hizo presente.

\- !Hanji, ya llegue!- se escucha la voz de Nanaba cerca de la puerta

-Hola Nana- responde la castaña desde la sala

La rubia se dirige hacia allá, vistiendo unos jeans azules, una blusa negra sin mangas y unas sandalias del mismo color, llevando una bolsa de plástico con comida de una mano mientras la otra lleva un portatraje largo color negro. Encuentra a su compañera de apartamento y amiga sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala luego de haber "arreglado" el lugar (sólo colocó sus cosas en un rincón).

-Traje la cena- menciona Nanaba mientras deja la bolsa con comida en la mesa

-¡Genial!- responde la castaña mientras se levanta del sillón

-Aparte…-alza el portatraje –Conseguí "ese" vestido para la función de hoy- sonríe la rubia en señal de victoria

Hanji se dirige directo a su amiga para darle un abrazo completamente emocionada –¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias Nana! ¡Si no estuvieras con Mike me casaría contigo!-

La chica ríe ante el comentario de su amiga –No puedo creer que decidieras usarlo, es un tanto atrevido…a menos…- se aleja un poco del abrazo -¿Deseas que alguien te vea con este vestido puesto?-

La morena mira hacia un lado evitando la mirada curiosa de la rubia –No…como crees… -sonriendo de una manera un tanto graciosa

Nanaba sonríe ante la reacción de la castaña -¿Segura? No lo sé…últimamente te has comportado un poco diferente en el escenario…-lo dice mientras se separa de ella y deja el portatraje encima de uno de los sillones –Tus movimientos más sensuales de lo usual, además miras con más frecuencia hacia la barra.-

-Cla-ro que no Nana, hago mi rutina como siempre…-responde la castaña un tanto nerviosa

-¿En serio?- pregunta la rubia mientras sonríe –A mí no me engañas Hanji, estás así desde que llego el nuevo al bar- se acerca un poco a ella -…Te gusta, ¿no?-

-…Tal…vez…- dice evidenciando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Nanaba satisfecha se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala -¿Has hablado con él?- pregunta un tanto curiosa

-No realmente, sólo nos vemos durante el show-

-Mmm… ¿Al menos conoces su nombre?-

-Sí, Erwin me lo dijo- responde

-Si estás interesada, podrías dejarle una nota ¿no crees?-

-Vamos Nana, lo has visto trabajar, tira cualquier cosa que no sea la cristalería a la basura-

-Buen punto…- dice su amiga un tanto pensativa –Si gustas puedo decirle un mensaje de tu parte-

-¡Cielos no! –mira a Nanaba mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo carmesí –Es que… no creo que sea buena idea..-

-Yo opino lo contrario- se levanta de su lugar para verle de frente a la castaña –Ese tipo no aparta su vista de ti cada noche, además Mike me dijo que huele la tensión entre ustedes a pesar de la distancia. La morena quiso responder pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Hagamos esto: primero vamos a comer, prepararnos para ir al "subterráneo" y te quedarás un rato en tu camerino después del show- antes de decir una palabra, Nanaba la interrumpe –Confía en mí ¿ok?- guiñándole el ojo

Hanji suela un suspiro y asiente con la cabeza –ok-

* * *

Unas horas más tarde las calles comienzan a iluminarse, algunos negocios encienden sus anuncios de neón con el nombre del establecimiento, otros con la iluminación del exterior y en el caso del "subterráneo" unas lámparas colocadas en el suelo en cada lado de la entrada principal.

Levi había llegado temprano para condicionar su área de trabajo, arreglando los licores, lavar la cristalería, tener las provisiones para los tragos, aperitivos (por cortesía del lugar) entre otras cosas. La jornada de esa noche era un tanto pesada, debido a que era final del mes y representaba el inicio de la semana alta lo cual significa: más clientes, más trabajo, más propinas pero con la desventaja de más personas queriendo conversar o ligar con él.

El azabache revisa su reloj marcando las 21:55 hrs, ante eso prepara una margarita de fresa y una soda dejándolos sobre la barra; apenas marcando las 22 hrs el par de chicas hace su aparición, Nanaba vistiendo un vestido de cóctel color verde esmeralda y unas zapatillas del mismo color se acerca como siempre a la barra para buscar las bebidas mientras la estrella del "subterráneo" vestida con su chamarra, jeans y tenis se dirige al área de empleados. -Gracias Levi- comenta la chica mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida y toma el vaso con soda pero antes de irse mira al pelinegro dándole un ademán para que se acerque; extrañado el hombre se acerca, ella le da un mensaje: -"verla en su camerino después del show, no faltes"- con esa frase la rubia se va al área de empleados dejando al origris sorprendido.

Al poco tiempo el show dio inicio, como siempre la gente esperaba la gran aparición de la estrella del "subterráneo". Como todas las noches el camino de luz se hacia presente, los clientes miraban hacia allá ansiosos por su entrada mientras quienes frecuentaban el lugar se enfocaban directo hacia el escenario; sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos la mujer decidió aparecer por el camino de luz vistiendo un vestido largo color negro con aberturas en ambos lados de sus caderas resaltando sus largas piernas, en el busto un escote corte corazón; llevando el cabello suelo con ligeros risos en su peinado, maquillada de manera natural resaltando sus ojos color chocolate y sus labios carnosos pintados en un tono carmesí.

al caminar comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera un tanto provocativa capturando la mirada de todos los presentes, en especial al pelinegro de la barra quien no podía quitársela de encima. El show se desenvolvió como siempre, Hanji cautivaba al público con su melodiosa voz mientras tanto, Levi realizaba su trabajo en la barra mirándola rápidamente de forma discreta; conforme el espectáculo avanzaba más se impacientaba. Al terminar, la morena se movió a través de la oscuridad sin embargo, antes de dirigirse al área de empleados dio un pequeño vistazo a la barra esperando al origris le correspondiera lo cual fue acertado.

Mike quien había visto la interacción entre ambos al igual de seguir con el plan de Nana dice -Hey levi, lleva una botella de agua a la parte de atrás- el azabache asiente cargando la botella de agua junto con un vaso de cristal saliendo de la barra para ir al área de empleados.

-¿Crees que les vaya bien?- pregunta el rubio a su compañera mientras le sirve un trago

-Lo harán bien, confía en mí cariño- responde Nanaba sonriendole

* * *

En tanto, Hanji estaba en su camerino arreglando rápidamente el espacio, levantando telas, acomodando zapatillas regadas por lo quier, colocando el vestuario en el pequeño armario sin que colapsara ya que dado a la observación del hombre de cabellos negros es probable que sea alguien muy organizado (además de no mostrar cosas que pudieran ponerla en vergüenza como su ropa interior). Sin embargo, el toque de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, acelerando el proceso de limpieza (según ella) -Un momento- responde por inercia -"Rayos, debí esperar un poco"- pensó. Se sentó en una pequeña silla frente a un espejo que usa como tocador, arreglándose sus cabellos pasándolas con sus dedos y posteriormente acomodar su vestido -Adelante, está abierto- dice

La puerta se abre lentamente revelando al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises, usando el uniforme del bar junto con la botella de agua y un vaso de vidrio -Me pidieron traerte esto- dice mientras mira directamente a la chica de cabellos castaños.

-Muchas gracias, pasa- responde mientras se levanta para tomar la botella y comenzar a beberla directamente. Ante esa acción coloca el vaso sobre la mesa que esta debajo del espejo y se sienta en otra pequeña silla que se encuentra en el lugar. La morena coloca la botella sobre la mesa volviéndose a sentar en el mismo lugar -Entonces...Nana te dio un mensaje, ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, dijo que querías verme después del espectáculo- responde sin dejar de mirarla

La morena suspira un poco revelando un ligero tono rojizo en su mejillas-Verás...esto es muy penoso, normalmente no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas...casi siempre es lo contrario pero dado a mi contrato no puedo interactuar con los clientes

-No soy un cliente, ¿Sabes?- responde

-Lo sé- dice - Por eso quise que vinieras...-

-¿Acaso debes mantener una imagen dentro de este lugar?- pregunta el Azabache luego de observarla detenidamente

-Por desgracia...a veces quisiera comportarme como siempre y no como una chica seduciendo a medio mundo mientras gran parte de los clientes me desnudan con la mirada y tienen algún tipo de fantasía sexual- responde mientras se hace una coleta alta peinándose con los dedos.

-Deberías hacerlo- dice el azabache mientras se acerca a la morena para terminar de peinarla, realizando bien la coleta. Sus dedos pasando a través de su cabello le erizan la piel mientras que el hombre puede sentir la suavidad de su cabello.

-Gracias- sonríe la chica de manera cálida

-Dejemos de rodeos- dice Levi luego de terminar de peinarla -¿Cuando es y tienes algo que hacer en tu día libre?-

-Es el domingo y no tengo nada que hacer ¿Por?- responde

-Te buscaré a las 7 en tu casa-

La castaña busca un papel y un lapicero, le anota tanto su numero de teléfono como su dirección -No faltes- sonríe

-Hasta entonces- Toma el papel dando una muy discreta sonrisa pero detectado por los ojos color chocolate de la chica

-Nos vemos- dice Hanji mientras ve como el azabache se va de su camerino

-Nada mal...- piensa en voz alta mientras anota el número en su teléfono y guarda la nota.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos XD

Lamento mucho el retraso pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de bartender. Tardé más de lo esperado, sobre todo por el desarrollo de la cita entre esos dos xD (no quería que sonara tan cliché pero quizás tenga algo de eso sin querer)

En fin, espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios

Saludos!

Atte: Dalhia

* * *

Después de la pequeña conversación entre la morena y el pelinegro; la mujer no dejaba de pensar si realmente aquello había pasado. Aquél hombre quien no apartaba su miraba de ella le había invitado a salir y no estaba segura que hacer o a donde ir…ni siquiera que ponerse… conforme pasaban los días los nervios iban en aumento aún más cuando recibió un mensaje por parte del origris confirmando su número telefónico.

Al estar escasa de ideas le preguntó a su amiga si podría conseguir entradas para el cine. Ella en lo personal no es "fan" de ir a los estrenos de películas y esas cosas pero es lo más común en una primera cita, ¿no?...

-Nana por favor dime que conseguiste los boletos…- pregunta Hanji un tanto nerviosa mientras revisaba por enésima vez su teléfono celular esperando un mensaje o llamada

-mmm…- la rubia quien estaba acostada boca abajo sobre el sillón de la sala revisaba por la laptop la cartelera del cine. Luego de unos momentos dijo –Malas noticias…no hay nada. Todo está vendido, incluyendo las últimas funciones- cerrando la tapa de la computadora portátil –Todas las salas están repletas por "infinity war" y no hay boletos; es una pésima idea tratar de ir en fin de semana de estreno si no has conseguido las entradas con anticipación-

-¿Ahora qué hago?- pregunta la morena cubriendo su rostro en uno de los cojines de la sala –

-¿Te ha dicho alguna propuesta?- pregunta la rubia algo curiosa

-No en realidad, sólo me recomendó usar algo cómodo…al menos eso dice aquí- responde la castaña leyendo nuevamente el mensaje en su celular

-Si es así, entonces ya debe tener una idea en donde llevarte para la "primera cita"- sonríe Nana

De sólo escuchar las palabras "primera cita" le provocaban un rubor en sus mejillas, la castaña se sentía como una adolescente por reaccionar tan "cursi". En tanto, Levi revisaba su agenda marcando los pendientes y tachando las actividades realizadas. Faltaban dos días para la salida con la chica de ojos chocolate pero…

…no sabía que hacer…

Para su "desgracia" no había tenido una conversación con ella hasta esa noche; sólo se limitaba a mirarla en cada función como si de su presa se tratase, para devorarla en el momento menos esperado. Revisaba una vez más su lista de opciones para su salida con ella:

Cine –"Ni hablar, no hay boletos"- pensó, además de no sentirse muy cómodo en lugares concurridos

Cenar en un restaurante –"no creo que sea de ese estilo"- eliminando la opción de la lista

Ir a una cafetería –"demasiado simple"- rayando la opción

Música y Baile -lo pensó un momento pero al final eliminó la idea –"Quizás desee algo más tranquilo"-

-¿ _Porque no una cena en casa?_ \- se escucha una voz femenina quien observa la lista del hombre. El pelinegro dirige su vista para observar a su prima de 18 años, cabello negro y ojos grises como él, sólo que con rasgos asiáticos. Usando un pañuelo rojo en su cuello, una blusa blanca manga corta, jeans y zapatos negros.

-¿Acaso quieres espiar, chismosa?- pregunta el azabache luego de escuchar el comentario de su prima

-No es mi culpa que mis padres me mandaran a vivir aquí por la cercanía de la universidad- responde la pelinegra –Además, no te negaste cuando te preguntaron-

-Por supuesto que no, eres mi familia después de todo- responde –Aparte no pienso dejar que ese mocoso te haga algo-

-No es un mocoso y su nombre es Eren- contesta con cierta molestia

-Como digas…-

-Sólo piénsalo…podría pedirle a Sasha quedarme a dormir esa noche en su casa para que estés "a solas" con ella…o él- comenta la chica

-No juegues conmigo-

Su prima ríe ante el comentario –piensa: tendrías un lugar tranquilo, pasarías un rato agradable y sin la necesidad de lidiar con gente que puede interrumpir tu "cita"- dice –Incluso ganarás puntos extra con ella si ofreces comida casera en vez de ir a cualquier restaurante donde posiblemente no cubra tus estándares de higiene…-

Aquello hizo replantear la idea. Ciertamente, no estaría alrededor de personas quienes intenten ligar con ella o peor –le coqueteen a él- también se ahorraría la molestia en poner en duda al personal por la salubridad del establecimiento. Sin tomar en cuenta las posibles miradas pervertidas hacia la castaña…

En cambio una cena en su hogar le daría un toque de privacidad, teniendo un ambiente ideal para la conversación sin interrupciones y poder conocer realmente a la estrella del "subterráneo", al igual de demostrar sus habilidades culinarias hacia la chica ganando "puntos".

-Tú ganas Mikasa ¿Alguna otra recomendación?- responde finalmente

-Tengo varias ideas…- la chica sonríe mientras envía un mensaje por celular

* * *

El día había llegado y conforme la hora de la cita se acercaba, Hanji se sentía ansiosa (agregando lo nervios acumulados desde hace varios días). No podía evitar estar distraía pensando en su salida con el pelinegro, incluso se levantó más temprano de lo usual debido a los nervios. La morena veía su reloj de pulsera marcando las 6:50 de la tarde, había terminado de arreglarse recogiendo su cabello en una coleta alta, usando poco maquillaje, un par de lentes de pasta color café, una blusa roja manga corta de cuello en V, pantalones de mezclilla y unas sandalias negras. –"estoy lista"- pensó mientras se daba un último vistazo al espejo para salir de su habitación.

Al llegar a la sala escucha el toque de la puerta que es atendido rápidamente por Nanaba -¡Hanji! Te buscan~…- dice la rubia con una sonrisa

-¡Voy!- la mujer se acerca a la puerta sin antes recibir un abrazo por parte de su amiga –Mucha suerte y no se te olvide contarme los detalles- sonríe la rubia guiñándole un ojo a la morena; esta asiente con una sonrisa saliendo del apartamento.

Al salir, ve al hombre de ojos grises recargado a un lado de su puerta. Usando una playera verde oscuro, jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color. Al verla, el azabache se separó de la pared mirándola fijamente -¿lista?-

-Sí. Vamos.-

Ambos salieron del complejo de apartamentos hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde el azabache sacó una llave de su bolsillo para desactivar la alarma de su automóvil. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el auto modelo jetta color negro, no era del año pero estaba tan conservado que parecía haber salido de agencia.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta la morena luego de subirse en el asiento del copiloto

-A cenar- responde el pelinegro mientras enciende el auto

-Oh, está bien- contesta ocultando su falta de ánimo –"capaz y será de lo mismo"- pensó

Pasaron unos minutos hasta llegar a su destino. Para sorpresa de Hanji, el pelinegro no la había llevado a un restaurante sino a un boliche -¿No que íbamos a cenar?- pregunta la castaña un tanto extrañada mientras sale del auto

-Es muy temprano para comer así que podemos pasar el tiempo aquí- dice Levi luego de salir de su auto y poner la alarma

-Entonces… ¿quién pierda invita los tragos? – pregunta la castaña con una sonrisa coqueta

-Puedes apostarlo- sonríe el origris en forma desafiante

Tanto Levi como Hanji se habían tomado "muy en serio" su pequeña apuesta del boliche. Manteniendo el marcador con la misma cantidad de puntos, las risas, bromas, comentarios pesados entre ellos fue lo más destacado durante más de 4 horas de juego en el establecimiento. La castaña mostraba una actitud más relajada y risueña, en contraste con el pelinegro que mostraba la rigidez en todo momento, sin embargo se divertía observando las nuevas expresiones de la morena.

El ruido de los pinos derribados por la bola de boliche sonó con fuerza – ¡En tu cara enano!- dice Hanji bailando en señal de victoria

-Sólo hiciste una chuza- responde el origris

-Pero es una más que Tú- dice en un tono burlón

El pelinegro se levanta del asiento para tomar su turno en el boliche. Hanji observa con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos, la manera en que posiciona los brazos, la postura de su cuerpo al realizar el tiro, le provocaba a la castaña una sensación atrayente (incluso para ser ella) pero era difícil (o casi imposible) evitar mirar su retaguardia cada vez que el hombre realizaba su tiro. Al hacerlo, le nacía el deseo de "confirmar" con sus propias manos si ese trasero era 100% natural…además de otras cosas…

-Oye cuatro ojos- la voz de Levi interrumpe sus pensamientos -Eh? ¿Sí?- pregunta la chica al enfocar su vista al hombre de mirada penetrante –Ya es hora de irnos-

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué? –

-Van a cerrar y somos los únicos aquí- responde el azabache

Hanji suspira algo decepcionada -mmm…y estamos a media ronda…-

-…de la 12va vuelta por el desempate- dice Levi sin cambiar su expresión

La chica sonríe por el comentario –Pero no se va quedar así ¿Verdad?- se levanta del asiento para tomar sus cosas

-Claro que no, tú vas a terminar pagando los tragos…- menciona el pelinegro –Sólo se pospone-

-Me gusta cómo suena eso- dice la morena –pero van a salir a tu cuenta- mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa

Luego de pagar el tiempo de juego y salir del establecimiento, se dirigen de nuevo al jetta para seguir con su salida -No sabía que te gustaba el boliche- comenta Hanji al momento de subirse una vez más al auto negro de Levi –Creí que eras más del tipo rudo-

-Sí te refieres a los deportes de contacto no soy muy interesado- menciona el hombre mientras enciende una vez más el vehículo sin antes de enviar un mensaje por celular –Al menos no como seguidor; prefiero practicarlo si me llama la atención-

La castaña sonríe –y ya que hicimos tiempo… ¿A dónde piensas llevarme a cenar?- pregunta un poco curiosa

-Ya lo verás-

* * *

El sonido de notificación se hacía presente en el celular de Mikasa. La pelinegra le había aconsejado a su amargado primo de llevar a su cita al boliche (en especial uno donde cubre de manera satisfactoria sus estándares de higiene) debido a las opciones tachadas en la pasada lista al igual de un menú para la cena. Al percatarse que hizo caso a su consejo, decidió ayudarlo en su "cita" acondicionando el lugar: acomodando un espacio para dos en la azotea de la casa, enfriando las bebidas, calentar nuevamente la comida realizada por el pelinegro desde la media tarde e incluso se atrevió a cocinar un pay de queso al estilo japonés para dos personas –"bien, creo que con eso será suficiente"- pensó la chica decorando con unas rebanadas de fresa el cheesecake.

La pelinegra revisa el mensaje de su teléfono móvil –No tardará en llegar…-

-¿Entonces ya podemos irnos Mikasa?- menciona una chica alta de cabello castaño peinada con una coleta alta, usando una blusa morada manga corta, pantalones de mezclilla y tennis –Porque en serio, si sigo un minuto más sintiendo ese delicioso aroma, no podré contenerme-

Mikasa termina de decorar el postre dejándolo en la mesa con una nota mientras toma otro pay igual al anterior, guardándolo en una caja para llevárselo hacia la casa de su amiga como pago de su ayuda en decorar la azotea para la cena de su primo (junto con otra bolsa con comida para ellas dos). –Sí, es hora de irnos Sasha- responde finalmente –Lamento que haya tardado más de lo esperado-

-¡Genial! Y no te preocupes. De todas formas mañana no tendremos clases así que podemos desvelarnos- dice la chica tomando una de las bolsas con comida –Además tu primo hizo una porción para nosotras- huele por un momento la bolsa -si sabe tan sabroso como se siente, no puedo esperar para comer un bocado-

La chica sonríe ligeramente ante el comentario de su amiga, ambas revisan por última vez la casa para evitar algún desastre, verificando las llaves de la estufa y el horno (donde en su interior está el platillo principal recién calentado) además de cubrir la ensalada. Al final, la pelinegra le envía un mensaje de confirmación a Levi antes de cerrar la casa.

* * *

Una media hora más tarde, el auto negro se detiene frente a una casa blanca de dos plantas, cuya entrada está adornada con pequeño jardín de flores. Hanji es la primera en bajar observándola con curiosidad – ¿En dónde estamos?- pregunta finalmente

-En mi hogar- responde Levi quien cierra nuevamente el auto

La castaña lo mira con sorpresa en tanto Levi se dirige abrir la puerta principal. –Pasa- dice el azabache con un ademán, la morena ingresa a la casa, observando el interior con detalle; teniendo una decoración sencilla pero elegante, sin dejar a un lado la limpieza impecable. –Es hermosa- dice la castaña -¿Vamos a cenar aquí?- pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sígueme- responde el origris

Hanji se dejó guiar por el pelinegro, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea de la casa. Al salir, las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron de ligero tono carmesí, el pequeño espacio adornado con pequeñas luces en la parte superior, una mesa de centro para dos personas con una rosa roja y una begonia en medio del mueble; dos copas de vino, un par de platos y los utensilios correspondientes complementaban la mesa. Además, cerca de ahí se encuentra un banco donde reposa una fría botella de vino tinto dentro de una cubeta con hielo.

-Toma asiento- dice el azabache a la castaña quien se toma uno de los asientos de la mesa mientras él le retira la silla para que pueda sentarse –Gracias…-responde

Levi toma el vino para servir en las dos copas, le entrega una a la castaña quien acepta gustosa y toma la otra copa para tomar el otro asiento de la mesa. Ambos beben un poco en silencio, sin duda era un ambiente agradable para el azabache en cuanto a la morena tomaba la situación como un hermoso detalle.

Pasaron un par de minutos para que origris fuera a servir la cena; iniciando con una ensalada de manzana a quien Hanji amó de inmediato. La combinación de dulce y salado era sin igual (no suele ser fan de comer verduras pero le gustó mucho el sabor). Después vino el plato fuerte: lasaña a la boloñesa, Hanji sentía la textura de las láminas de pasta como algodón de azúcar; suaves al contacto junto con el sabor del vino tinto que le daba un toque extra. –Si hiciste esto, juro que me caso contigo sin pensarlo…- comenta la castaña luego de comer otro bocado de comida.

-Te tomo la palabra entonces…- dice el azabache curveando sus labios en una ligera sonrisa

-¡¿En serio hiciste esto?!- abriendo sus ojos color chocolate por la sorpresa

-¿Acaso crees que miento?- pregunta el origris

La castaña lo observa un momento y mira hacia un lado evitando que el hombre viera el tono carmesí en su rostro, ante esa acción Levi sonríe victorioso entretanto toma otro sorbo de vino.

Para el postre, Levi le ofrece a la castaña una rebanada de cheesecake con un par de rebanadas de fresa encima. La morena disfruta el sabor del queso crema con la sensación esponjosa del postre, -esta delicioso….- piensa la mujer en voz alta -¿También hiciste esto?-

-No. No soy muy bueno en postres- responde el pelinegro –Suelo tener poca tolerancia a lo dulce-

-Oh, ya veo- come otro bocado del cheesecake –prefiero el chocolate en todas sus formas pero amo el amargo…si me das eso me rindo- sonríe

-Lo tomaré en cuenta…-

-y…puedo preguntar ¿Si cocinas tan delicioso, porqué tomaste el empleo de bartender en el "subterráneo"? fácilmente podrías tener éxito en cualquier restaurante o incluso tener uno propio- comenta la castaña luego de haber terminado de cenar y tomar otro trago de vino

-Me falta capital para inversión- responde –Trabajaba en un restaurante italiano pero renuncié cuando el dueño quiso convencerme de usar comida congelada para "ahorrar gastos"- bebe un poco de vino para continuar –le di una "cachetada" con un trozo de carne de res congelado hasta la médula en la cara…- Hanji no pudo evitar reírse ante tal descripción –Luego de eso, decidí trabajar en bares de hoteles un tiempo…cabía la posibilidad que ese viejo intentará mover sus "piezas" para que otros restaurantes no me contrataran; por eso opté en desempañarme en un área diferente mientras consigo la suficiente cantidad para abrir mi propio espacio…

En una de esas noches conocí a Erwin, me ofreció trabajo en su bar luego de tomar un trago de la bebida que le preparé- La castaña lo escucha detenidamente –La paga resultó atractiva, con eso podré tener la capital inicial en la mitad de tiempo de lo que esperaba…- el hombre hace una ligera pausa y pregunta –En cuanto a ti, ¿Cómo llegaste a cantar en ese lugar?-

-En realidad al principio era un pasatiempo.- comenta la morena con una sonrisa –Soy traductora de lenguas antiguas y suelo cantar para relajarme un poco… A diferencia de la imagen que suelo proyectar en el escenario, me costaba mucho trabajo cantar frente a un público; la mayoría de las veces lo hacía cuando nadie estaba cerca o en compañía de Nana.- hace una pequeña pausa –Sin embargo una noche de Karaoke me atreví a cantar una canción frente a la gente…- el azabache escucha una pequeña risa tímida saliendo de la mujer –Me habían retado con Nana a cantar dicha canción frente al público. Sin pensarlo mucho lo hicimos y fue divertido; lo curioso es que el lugar era el subterráneo pero en ese tiempo ofrecían ese tipo de eventos… luego de eso, comenzamos a ir en las noches de karaoke y casi siempre cantaba una canción. Para el mes Erwin me estaba ofreciendo empleo como cantante…pensaba en rechazar la idea pero Nana me recomendó aceptar-

-Entonces es tu representante-

-Por así decirlo-

La noche siguió de manera natural. La conversación entre ellos se volvió más familiar, ambos se sentían cómodos uno con el otro y se daba la oportunidad de hablar de cualquier cosa; aunque en realidad Hanji ocupaba gran parte de la conversación pero a Levi no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, el hombre comentaba lo necesario y a la castaña podía expresarse libremente sin miedo a que la miraran raro. Al final de la noche el pelinegro llevo a la morena a su departamento. Los dos se detuvieron en la puerta donde Hanji buscaba las llaves para entrar –Entonces…- dice la castaña sin pensar -¿Cuándo sería tu próximo día libre?-

-No lo sé…-

-Oh…- dice algo desanimada

-¿Cuándo es el tuyo?- pregunta el azabache con una sonrisa maliciosa

Una risilla inocente sale de los labios de la mujer –El próximo domingo-

-¿A la misma hora?- pregunta nuevamente

-Me encantaría…- se despide la morena dándole un beso al pelinegro en la mejilla -Hasta entonces- entrando al departamento


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos XD

En verdad no sé cómo disculparme pero tarde en encontrar un buen tema para la siguiente cita de este par n_nU y dado a la dificultad (en lo personal ya que esta actividad no lo he experimentado sino me estoy apoyando por medio de videos y en sí me cuesta un poco al momento en escribir) lo dividí en dos partes. Esta vez si les traigo la otra mitad en poco tiempo -En serio xD-

Espero sus comentarios y disfruten!

Saludos

Dalhia =D

* * *

-Mikasa, ¿Por qué insistes tanto en escribir?- pregunta Sasha al ver a su amiga escribiendo y tachando una lista de opciones. Las dos jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas del área libre de la universidad donde cursaban. Habían acordado comer juntas después de clases, sin embargo, la pelinegra apenas había probado bocado. En cambio, seguía añadiendo y descartando ideas de la mencionada lista.

-Estoy realizando una lluvia de ideas- responde la azabache luego de tomar un poco de su bebida.

-¿Qué clase de ideas?-

-Locaciones para una cita-

-¿Por fin Eren te invitó a salir?- pregunta la castaña con cierto interés.

La pelinegra desvía su mirada hacia un lado sonrojándose -¿Ah?- la morena piensa un momento –Entonces… ¿Fue al revés?-

La chica asiente con la cabeza –Iremos al cine el próximo viernes-

-"No tienes remedio Eren"- piensa Sasha mientras toma un poco de soda –Si van a ir al cine, ¿Qué caso tiene la lista?-

-Es para la cita de mi primo-

-¿Desde cuándo le ayudas tanto?-

-A partir del domingo pasado-

-Te refieres a esa deliciosa cena, ¿verdad?-

Mikasa asiente –Al parecer le fue bien, cuando regresé lo encontré con la mesa del comedor repleto de postres con chocolate. Me pidió probarlos todos para saber mi opinión-

-Eso explica porque ayer llegaste con toda esa comida- Dice Sasha al recordar los pequeños contenedores –Algunos eran para derretirse, otros tenían un sabor muy simple…no estaban mal pero no sé que tipo de sabor quería conseguir-

-La verdad no lo sé- hace una pausa –Pero no iba a tener estómago para comer toda esa comida por mi cuenta-

La castaña ríe un poco ante las palabras de su amiga -¿Y qué tienes hasta ahora?- pregunta curiosa.

-Hasta ahora tengo: " _un día de campo, patinaje sobre hielo, ir de pesca, canotaje, un parque de diversiones…_ "-

-¿Qué tal paracaidismo?- sugiere la castaña -¿O tirolesa? Hay un circuito a unas horas de aquí-

-…no lo había pensado-

-¿Tu primo no es del tipo extremo?-

-La verdad no lo sé. Siempre he creído que es del tipo ermitaño aislado en su "montaña"…-

-Vaya concepto tienes sobre él…-

-Es raro que se interese en alguien, normalmente las chicas y uno que otro chico van tras él-

-Vamos hacer lo siguiente- Sasha se sienta a lado de Mikasa –Te ayudo con la lista y luego revisaremos tu guardarropa-

-¿Mi guardarropa?-

-Sip, Tú también necesitas prepararte para tu salida del viernes- sonríe.

La pelinegra sólo se sonroja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para el azabache, su salida con la chica de ojos chocolate no pudo haber salido mejor. No sólo comenzó a conocer aquella mujer fuera de los reflectores, también pudo deleitarse con esa dulce y tierna sonrisa para él mismo del cuál no se apartaba de su mente. Más después de haber sentido sus suaves labios en su mejilla.

Al llegar a casa, no podía dormir. Se sentía como su sueño había sido arrebatado y se dispuso a cocinar para poder cansarse. Experimentando, probando, combinando sabores, aromas; el tiempo pasó volando pero el pelinegro seguía cocinando. No era de extrañarse que la mesa del comedor quedara hasta reventar de tanta comida (en especial cosas dulces), pero si fue un logro ver la cara de sorpresa de su prima al regresar y ver lo ocurrido.

Para la noche siguiente en el "subterráneo" las cosas habían cambiado un poco entre el origris y la morena. Al llegar Nanaba a lado de Hanji unas horas antes del show, esta última miraba al pequeño hombre por un poco más de tiempo de lo usual, tiñendo sus mejillas en un tono ligeramente carmesí retirándose a su camerino. Durante la función Hanji mantenía su profesionalismo, deleitando con su voz como cada noche a los clientes del lugar. Aunque en este caso, Levi era quien no podía quitarle la mirada de encima (aún más de lo que ya lo hacía), sobre todo en caso de cualquier "cliente" quisiera pasarse de listo en ponerle una mano encima de manera _accidental_ ; cuando eso iba a ocurrir, aquellos recibían un fuerte golpe por "misteriosos" cubos de hielo en medio de la espalda, manos o cabeza.

Mike miraba a Levi cada vez que escuchaba a un cliente quejarse sobre los "misteriosos" cubos de hielo a lo largo del bar, éste sólo lo ignoraba siguiendo con su jornada laboral como si no fuese la gran cosa mientras unas risas escapaban por la boca de Nanaba. Al finalizar el espectáculo, la castaña "desparecía" como siempre pero se detuvo en su camino para ver a ese par de ojos grises en la barra, al encontrar sus miradas ella le da una sonrisa dulce para luego irse al área de empleados.

-Hey Levi- Dice Mike –Lleva esto atrás- le da una botella de agua y un vaso con hielo, esa era la señal entre ellos para que el azabache fuera a ver a la castaña de ojos chocolate.

-Vuelvo en 10-

-Naaaa…Que sea en 15- sonríe el rubio.

El azabache no responde pero toma las cosas e ir a la parte de atrás no sin antes tomar un pequeño contendor de plástico. En tanto, Hanji terminaba de quitarse los pasadores de su cabello. El peinado era lindo pero prefería tenerlo suelto o recogido en una coleta. –"No termino de acostumbrarme"- pensó la morena al quitarse el último pasador de su cabeza para iniciar a desenredar su cabello. Antes de tomar su peine, la castaña escucha el sonido de la puerta.

-Adelante- responde

Al abrirse la puerta, se revela la figura del azabache –Hola Levi- saluda Hanji con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cabeza?- pregunta el pelinegro –parece un nido de pájaros-

Hanji ríe por el comentario –Intento desenredarlo o al menos voy a comenzar hacerlo-

-Debes iniciar desde las puntas para que sea más sencillo- Levi deja las cosas que traía consigo sobre la pequeña mesa y toma el peine de la castaña, agarra un mechón de cabello para peinarlo. La morena permanece quieta a lo largo que el origris desenreda cada parte de su pelo. Normalmente no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal, sin embargo, se siente cómoda a lado de Levi (además de ser la segunda ocasión que toca su cabello). Pasados unos minutos en silencio la morena miró con atención el pequeño contenedor de plástico.

-Oye Levi-

-Dime-

-¿Qué es eso de ahí?- pregunta indicando el contendor con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Cierto- deja el peine un momento y le entrega el recipiente para luego seguir en su labor de peinarla.

Hanji abre el recipiente revelando un pequeño pastel de chocolate con fresas en la parte superior y adornado con hojas de menta. –Dijiste que te gusta el chocolate, ¿no?- comenta el azabache al seguir desenredando los cabellos de la morena.

La chica de los ojos chocolate se emociona al ver el pequeño postre comiendo un pedacito. Si bien la presentación era sencilla, el sabor era fuerte dado a la intensidad del chocolate amargo en contraste con lo dulce de la fresa (lo cual era poco para no perder ante el sabor principal) y el aroma de las hojas de menta.

-Debemos planear la luna de miel…- dice la castaña sin pensar y comer otro pedazo

-Depende- responde el pelinegro –No sé si prefieras el clima tropical o el ambiente helado-

-Soy libre en opciones…pero en estos momentos preferiría una casa de campo para no salir-

-Nada mal- dice Levi curveando sus labios en una pequeña pero visible sonrisa. Al terminar de peinarla, Hanji se mira en el espejo –Gracias Levi-

-Trata de peinarte desde las puntas, será más fácil-

La chica sonríe para el disfrute del azabache

-Entonces…-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Tienes una idea para la próxima salida?-

-¿Tienes algo en mente?-

-Más o menos- responde la chica

Levi levanta una ceja haciendo que la castaña mire a otro lado –Esta bien, si tengo una idea pero quiero que sea sorpresa-

El azabache lo piensa un momento –¿Será a la misma hora de la vez anterior?-

-¿Te molesta si es temprano?-

-¿Qué tan temprano?-

-Saliendo de aquí-

-"¿En qué rayos está pensando?"- piensa el origris -¿Segura?-

-¡Sí!- se levanta de la pequeña silla acerándose a él –Sólo trae una muda de ropa cómoda para cambiarnos y unos tenis, nada formal ¿De acuerdo?-

Levi suspira un momento –Si tú lo dices…-

Hanji se emociona abrazándolo, el hombre correspondió su abrazo de inmediato. El azabache podía sentir el aroma a frutas de su perfume. No era dulce pero le quedaba bien a la chica de piel morena.

-¡Vamos a pasarla increíble!- sonríe

.

.

.

.

La noche siguiente después de la plática con Hanji. Ella y Levi habían acordado cómo sería la salida después del trabajo, ambos llevarían una muda de ropa extra además de la que usarían ese día al llegar al bar y su vestuario para la jornada de esa noche, eso sin contar llevar un poco de comida para la salida dado que Hanji le comentó que iban a regresar hasta muy entrada la tarde del día siguiente.

Durante la tarde del Jueves, Levi leía las opciones de su prima Mikasa en el comedor. Faltaban unas horas para su jornada laboral de esa noche y la pelinegra había regresado temprano de la universidad.

-Paracaidismo ¿Enserio?- pregunta el hombre

-¿Acaso eres gallina?- dice la pelinegra

Levi la mira seriamente –No es por eso- responde el hombre –El trabajo ha aumentado y dudo que nos den un fin de semana libre para poder ir y regresar a gusto-

-Mala suerte-

-Me las arreglaré-

Mikasa asiente

-Eso me recuerda, ¿A qué hora es tu salida del viernes?- pregunta el azabache

-A las 6 de la tarde-

-Más vale que ese mocoso no se le ocurra hacer una tontería-

-Eren no es un mocoso, ya te he dicho-

-Eso espero y no regreses tan tarde-

-Soy mayor de edad-

-Vives bajo mi techo-

Mikasa chasquea la lengua con molestia. Levi se levanta de la silla para tomar sus cosas y guardar la lista de papel en su bolsillo –Sé que puedes cuidarte pero eres mi responsabilidad-

La pelinegra no responde pero sabe el porqué de sus palabras -¿Puedo invitar a Sasha a dormir el Sábado?- pregunta un poco más tranquila

-Como gustes, sólo no hagan un desastre-

-Bien, hasta mañana-

-Nos vemos y no te desveles en tonterías- dice Levi antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Antes que se me olvidé, estoy pensando si hacer un bonus con respecto a la salida de Mikasa XD (¿Cómo creen que le irá?) me gustaría saber su opinión. Ahora si nos vemos dentro de poco

Saludos XD


	5. Chapter 5

Y se hizo la luz! XD

Un nuevo Capitulo ha nacido! =D

Aquí les traigo recién salido del computador la siguiente parte. Espero que lo disfruten al igual de sus comentarios

Saludos XD

Dalhia

* * *

Sábado en la tarde, Hanji buscaba entre sus cosas ropa adecuada para la salida después del trabajo. Optó por una blusa azul manga corta de cuello redondo, pantalones de mezclilla y tennis negros. Los guardó en una pequeña maleta de mano junto con batería para el teléfono, cargador, kit de primeros auxilios entre otras cosas.

-¡Nana! ¿Haz visto mis gafas?- pregunta la morena desde la puerta de su habitación

-¿Revisaste en tu escritorio?-

Al escuchar a su amiga, se dirige hacia el mueble situado en una esquina, revisa entre sus papeles y cajones hasta encontrar dicho objeto en el cajón inferior -¡Los encontré!- dice la castaña tomando los lentes y la maleta para llegar a la sala donde Nanaba la esperaba con una pequeña libreta de notas y una pluma.

-Revisemos los detalles-

-Ok-

-¿Ropa?-

-Sip- alzando la maleta

-¿Gafas?-

-Aquí- Hanji los muestra con su otra mano antes de guardarlos en la maleta

-¿Papel higiénico?-

-¿Un rollo o un paquete completo?-

-Mmmm…lleva el paquete, de todas maneras estará en la camioneta-

-Bien- Hanji va al baño y regresa con un paquete de papel

-Veamos…- Dice Nana tachando los objetos antes mencionados -¿Paquete de primeros auxilios?-

-En la maleta-

-¿Cargador?-

-Maleta-

-¿Recordaste llevar la camioneta al taller? No vaya ser que se queden varados a medio camino-

-Sí, me la entregaron hoy por la mañana-

-¿Comida?-

-¿Las papas fritas cuentan cómo comida?-

Nanaba levanta una ceja –Bromeas ¿Verdad?-

Hanji sonríe –Obvio, hice unos emparedados, están en el refrigerador-

-Bien-

-¿Algo más?-

-Sólo si olvidaste recargar combustible-

-Pasemos antes de ir al trabajo-

-Me parece bien- responde la rubia –Recuerda darme la comida para guardarla en la oficina mientras estamos en la jornada-

-Ok. Por cierto ¿Tienes el vestuario para hoy?-

-¿Por quién me tomas?- sonríe la ojiazul – Está en mi recámara, voy por ella y nos vamos-

-¡Qué emoción!-

-Luego me cuentas cómo estuvo-

-Siempre Nana- responde la castaña con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto, Levi preparaba sus cosas para ir al bar y a la cita con la chica de ojos chocolate después del trabajo. Decidió por un par de jeans negros, una playera gris y tennis oscuros. Colocó su ropa dentro de una maleta de mano. Salió de su recámara para dejar la bolsa en la sala y regresó esta vez hacia la puerta del cuarto de su prima.

–Mikasa, ya me voy- dice el azabache tocando un par de veces la puerta y esperó una respuesta de su parte. Al no oír nada iba a entrar pero el sonido del timbre no se hizo esperar. –Tch- chasquea su boca por la interrupción pero atiende al llamado, abre la puerta para ver a la chica que siempre está junto a su prima.

-Hola Sasha, pasa- se hace un lado para dejar pasar a la castaña –Se encuentra en su habitación-

-Gracias- la joven ingresa de momento a la sala y Levi va en busca de su maleta, pasa a la cocina a sacar un contendor con comida

-Hay comida en el refrigerador, sino quieren nada de ahí usen el efectivo que les dejo en el comedor para que pidan lo que deseen, sólo dejen todo limpio-

-Ah… ¿Ok?- la chica lo ve un tanto extrañada

-Le hice un pay de limón a esa mocosa, más vale que le des un buen pedazo. Quizá pueda contarte que le ocurrió ayer-

-Está bien- responde –Si Eren le hizo algo malo me las pagará-

-Bien, entonces cuento contigo para ocultar su cadáver-

-No se preocupe-

-Te la encargo- dice el pelinegro antes de salir por la puerta

.

.

.

.

La jornada en el subterráneo transcurrió de manera normal. Las bebidas se consumían sin descanso y el espectáculo deleitaba a todos los clientes dando un ambiente agradable, sin contar con los "proyectiles congelados" quienes protegían a la estrella del bar durante su show. Al finalizar, Hanji se dirigió a la sala de empleados pero esta vez Nanaba fue detrás de ella.

La morena fue la primera en ingresar a su camerino, quitándose los zapatos de tacón alto para guardarlos en su respectiva caja. Se sentó frente a su espejo para deshacerse de su peinado de la noche cuando Nanaba entró a la habitación.

-¿Cómo vas?- pregunta la rubia

-Apenas voy a quitarme esto, no entiendo como mi cabello necesita tantos pasadores-

-Es por el estilo, quizá la próxima intente algo sencillo-

-Mi cabellera te lo agradecerá sin dudarlo-

El comentario de la morena hace reír a la chica –Muy bien, iniciemos-

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Hanji volvió a su apariencia habitual. Se puso la ropa con la que había llegado al establecimiento: una blusa manga tres cuartos color violeta, debajo de una chaqueta negra, un par de jeans y zapatos negros. Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y sus habituales lentes (aunque en esta ocasión eligió unos de pasta dura).

En la barra, el pelinegro y el rubio batallaban entre los pedidos de los clientes. Era día de paga para la mayoría de los comensales y eso representaba una mayor cantidad de ingresos al "Subterráneo" pero al mismo tiempo un aumento en el trabajo. Las horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; entre pedidos, bebidas, cuentas, propinas, además de uno que otro cliente que se rehusaba a irse o ponerse pesado y era expulsado gracias a los guardaespaldas del establecimiento.

Al terminar su turno, Levi se dirigió a la sala de empleados para cambiarse de ropa y tomar tanto la maleta de mano como la comida que había guardado momentos después de haber llegado al local. Fue hacia el camerino de la castaña quien lo esperaba desde que había terminado el espectáculo.

El pelinegro tocó la puerta –Hanji, soy yo-

-Pasa- se escucha la voz de la morena del otro lado de la puerta

El azabache entra y ve a Hanji lista con una bolsa pequeña con asa larga que le llegaba a la cintura -¿Listo?- pregunta la chica emocionada

-Vamos-

Salieron del establecimiento y caminaron un par de calles hasta llegar a un estacionamiento público. El hombre se dejó guiar por la castaña quien parecía una niña pequeña dando pequeños saltos conforme caminaba, Levi por alguna razón no le parecía extraño en ella e incluso lo consideraba lindo (de alguna forma). Un par de minutos más tarde se detuvieron frente a una camioneta escoport color azul eléctrico. Hanji sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y desbloqueo la alarma para abrir la cajuela del vehículo.

-Sube- dice la chica –Guardaré tus cosas en la parte de atrás- toma las cosas del pelinegro y los coloca junto a su maleta además de guardar el contenedor de comida en una hielera

-Gracias- dice el hombre antes de subirse al asiento del copiloto -¿Y a dónde vamos?-

-Primero a descansar un poco, esta noche fue pesada y no creo manejar todo el camino como pensé. ¿No te molesta pasar la noche en un hotel?- dice la morena luego de subirse a la camioneta

-¿Tan deseosa estás de tener la noche de bodas?- pregunta el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa picara

Unas risas escaparon de Hanji –Aunque quisiera pero por ahora es llegar a dormir- responde con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-Me parece bien-

Salieron del estacionamiento y se dirigieron fuera de la cuidad. El viaje duró cerca de una hora hasta llegar a un hotel de paso. Por fortuna tenían habitaciones disponibles y eligieron una con dos camas individuales.

-De haber sabido que íbamos a dormir en un motel, hubiera traído una pijama- comenta el pelinegro al ingresar a la habitación y dejar su maleta de mano sobre una de las camas al igual de colocar la hielera en una esquina.

-Fue un imprevisto- dice la castaña entrando al cuarto y dejar su maleta sobre la otra cama. –De verdad no creí que el trabajo de hoy fuese tan pesado-

-No te preocupes. Suele pasar- dice el origris mientras ve alrededor de la habitación –Al menos el lugar parece tener higiene-

-Eso parece- dice la chica con una sonrisa –Creo que es hora de dormir-

Hanji toma su cepillo y pasta dental de la maleta para lavarse los dientes. Levi ingresa más tarde para hacer lo mismo luego que la mujer saliera del baño. Aunque era la primera vez que compartían habitación, ninguno se sentía incómodo; ambos estaban muy cansados dado a la jornada y tomaron las cosas con calma; los dos no tardaron mucho en ser recibidos por los brazos de Morfeo, optando por dormir con la ropa con la que habían llegado.

.

.

.

.

Antes del mediodía, Hanji y Levi se encontraban en la cafetería del hotel. Ninguno de los dos pidió gran cosa: un té de hiervas para el pelinegro (dado que era lo único disponible en el menú) y un café descafeinado para la castaña; junto con una pieza de a pan dulce para cada uno.

Ambos usaban la muda de ropa que habían traído consigo. Para su sorpresa, Hanji fue la primera en levantarse, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño para poder bañarse y cambiarse ahí mismo. Al salir, Levi ya se encontraba despierto, tomó sus cosas y fue hacer lo mismo, salvo que la castaña se adelantó para avisar al encargado del hotel de su retirada.

-¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar?- pregunta al pelinegro con cierta curiosidad

-Sólo un par de horas- responde la morena después de comer un trozo de pan -¿Pudiste dormir?- pregunta

-Un poco- dice –Normalmente tengo problemas de sueño, pero anoche dejo mi cuerpo un poco más cansado de lo usual-

-Ya veo…- Hanji se pone pensativa un momento -Eso me recuerda, Levi tengo una duda: ¿Por qué le lanzas cubos de hielo a los clientes?- pregunta curiosa

El pelinegro toma un sorbo de su té –Por qué es lo menos que se merecen- responde como si nada

-¿Ah?- la morena muestra una ligera cara de sorpresa pero al observar cómo la mirada del pelinegro se volvía pesada al recordar el motivo de sus "acciones", contuvo una pequeña risa sonrojándose ligeramente –Tienes buena puntería- termino diciendo la chica de ojos chocolate haciendo que el origris sonriera un poco.

Una media hora más tarde emprendieron su camino hacia el lugar donde Hanji había elegido para la cita. Durante el trayecto, ambos platicaban un poco del cómo fue la jornada de anoche, Levi no solía comentar mucho aunque le platicó a la morena que un cliente quiso pasarse de listo acusándolo de contaminar su trago de whisky con tal que no pagar, el asunto termino con el dicho cliente fuera del bar cuando descubrieron que le vertía un polvo de extraña procedencia a la bebida y resultó ser polvo picante.

Pasaron cerca de tres horas hasta llegar a su destino. El lugar era semidesértico, a lado de un puente alto sobre un río. Ambos bajaron de la camioneta y lo primero que escucharon fueron los gritos de las personas en dirección al puente.

-¿Salto en Bungee?- pregunta el azabache mientras se acercaban al puente

-Sip- responde la castaña emocionada

El hombre asiente con la cabeza -¿Quieres que sea individual o en pareja?-

-Si fuera en pareja estaría genial pero primero debemos averiguar si dan esa opción-

-Bien-

Ambos llegaron a la caseta de cobro, Hanji se desilusionó un poco al saber que por el momento no contaban servicio de salto en pareja pero les ofrecieron a ambos un descuento en su salto individual. Mientras esperaban, el personal les colocaban los arneses y correas de seguridad con cuidado para evitar cualquier incidente. Esperaron un poco más de 10 minutos antes de ser los siguientes en la fila; conforme la espera se acortaba, la morena se ponía más emocionada e incluso nerviosa mientras el azabache se mostraba tranquilo distrayendo a la chica de sus nervios con algún chiste extraño.

-¡Ya es nuestro turno Levi! ¡Qué emoción!- comenta Hanji al mismo tiempo de tomar los hombros de Levi y sacudirlo un poco

-Sí Hanji, sólo trata de relajarte un poco-

-¡Ok! – la chica le sonríe de oreja a oreja para el gusto del pelinegro

El encargado de la plataforma se acerca a la pareja –Buenas tardes jóvenes y sean bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Julián y díganme ¿Quién será el primero en saltar?-

Los dos se miraron mutuamente, fijaron su mirada entre sí. Levi sacó una moneda de su pantalón y la lanzo al aire

-Cara- Dice la morena

-Cruz- Menciona el pelinegro al momento de tomar la moneda y mostrarla a la castaña.

-Salió Cruz, te toca enano- sonríe la chica

-Ok- responde el chico dejando las cosas a la morena para que las cuide. Mientras el encargado ponía los últimos toques para su salto. Levi se acercó a la orilla de la plataforma, el salto de más de 100 metros de altura sobre un río era impresionante, el viento fresco pasando por todo su cuerpo y a unos centímetros de dejarse caer al vacío. El hombre no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso pero no se permitiría mostrarlo ante la castaña de ojos chocolate detrás de él.

-¿Nervioso?- pregunta Hanji

-No- responde

-¡Ok!- dice la chica empujándolo al vacío

-¡MIERDA HANJI!- grita Levi al ser arrojado por la castaña, la caía libre fue rápida y lenta al mismo tiempo, la subida de adrenalina en su cuerpo se disparó y los nervios habían desaparecido. Un jalón por parte de la cuerda que lo sostenía se hizo presente frenando el camino hacia el final de su salto sumergiéndose en el agua del río, mojando su cabello y parte de su cara. La cuerda lo hizo levantarse hacia arriba frotando en el aire por momentos. La sensación era increíble y el pelinegro no podía sentirse más satisfecho.

Pasados unos minutos, Levi se encontraba de nuevo en la plataforma guardando sus cosas y las de Hanji. La castaña estaba más nerviosa que nunca y se rehusaba a voltearse permaneciendo de espaldas sobre la plataforma mientras Julián acabó de prepararla para su salto.

-Levi, no quiero ver- dice

-No lo hagas- responde

-Pero quiero saltar-

El pelinegro toma sus manos con ternura plantando un pequeño beso en sus nudillos mirándola a los ojos –Hanji, nadie puede obligarte hacer algo que no quieres…sin embargo…te arrepentirás si no lo haces- dicho eso, empujo a la castaña de la plataforma.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Gritó Hanji mientras cae al vacío. Al igual del pelinegro, Hanji sintió la adrenalina a mil por hora, el miedo desapareció y no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción. El jalón de la cuerda se hizo presente, mojando su cabello quien apenas había tocado el agua y flotando en el aire mientras ocurría el efecto del rebote.

Unos minutos después de esa experiencia, ambos salieron del puente hasta la salida del sitio -¡Eso estuvo increíble!- decía la castaña con suma alegría

-Debo decir que no estuvo nada mal-

-Sabía que era una buena idea después de todo- Dice la morena plantándole un beso en los labios al hombre por la emoción agarrando a Levi por sorpresa.

Hanji se dio cuenta unos momentos más tarde y quiso alejarse un poco. Levi pudo sentir ese toque suave de los labios de la castaña y antes que ella se alejara más, el azabache se acerca a ella, la toma de la barbilla para unir una vez más sus labios con los de la morena. Hanji no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate pero decide dejarse llevar por aquél beso poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para pegarse más a él mientras Levi rodeaba su cintura para no dejarla escapar.

-"Definitivamente, es mejor de lo que creí"- pensó el azabache mientras probaba con sumo detalle los labios de la castaña.

* * *

Señoras y señores esto se pone bueno! para el que viene será entre Sasha y Mikasa mientras pasa el trascurso de la cita del primer par. No se preocupen que esto va subir de tono (aunque despacio XD)

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos! =D


End file.
